Confession
by c-aspians
Summary: Castiel is ready to go on a date, but Dean has something to tell him.


They were in the Impala for fifteen minutes now. Dean was teaching human Cas a few things about dates and how to act properly and what a girl wants. Every word he said, it was like a burning stick to his heart. It was painful and he could feel her a little broken.

He knew why he was feeling that way. He knew why he didn't want Cas to go to that date. He knew why it felt like losing something. And he didn't like it at all. It came to him one night when Sam was sleeping, when he had finally gotten the chance to get some rest. It hit him right in the head and left him up all night long. He loved Castiel, but it wasn't the kind of love he had for his brother. It was something deeper, different. He was _in love with him._

And there he was now, looking into the eyes of the one he cared about so much and took him so long to realize. He was fidgeting, the words stuck in his neck. It was the most difficult thing to do, he thought, admitting his feelings. He couldn't bear losing the bond he had with the angel, if what he was about to failed.

He took a small breath, when Cas interrupted him. "How do I look?" he asked checking himself out.

"Cas, I-" he started saying, but hesitated for a moment. He was thinking fast, trying to find the proper words to say.

"What is it?" Cas asked curious.

"Can you…stay here?" he said acting cool and calm, while his heart was beating faster and faster. He felt a relief Castiel was human, because he could disappear suddenly, otherwise.

"Why? What's wrong?" he asked. He was worried, Dean noticed.

"Uhm…I don't know how to say this, but I feel things", he said. "About you".

A small weight was off his shoulders. He had no idea how Castiel would react which was the scariest thing. Fear took over his body leaving him numb.

"What kind of things?" he asked and Dean was discouraged. Something in Castiel's deep voice was not positive. He needed to talk to him, though because he believed Cas deserved to know and because if he didn't, he would explode.

"The kind of things a man feels for a woman. And you know…I miss you when you're not around, I'm constantly worried, because I need to know if you're okay and I just…want you", he said with a breath. His voice was slightly shaking in the last two words.

"Dean-", he started saying. He turned towards the window for a few seconds, and then he lowered his gaze.

Dean was sweating. That's what the end of the world looked like. He knew Castiel didn't feel the same way. How could he feel the same way? He was so embarrassed. Embarrassed he was in love with…a man. What was wrong with him?

Castiel took Dean's hand in his own. It was obvious he was nervous, because he was taking a lot of short breaths.

Dean was surprised, but at the same time hope was slowly growing inside of him. If Castiel felt the same way, the hunter bet it was the first time something like that happened to him.

"I thought you already knew…", he swallowed, "I cared about you", he said avoiding his eyes. Cas never believed it would be so hard to look at him.

"Not in that kind of way", Dean said and held his hand tighter.

"You know you're the reason I'm here, right? They reason they kicked me out of heaven and the angels want to kill me. Everything that happened to me is because I saved you back then, when you were in Hell. But I don't mind. I wouldn't change anything if I had one more chance, I don't regret anything. Because…if I had decided differently I wouldn't learn how to care, I wouldn't have met you", he said still avoiding his eyes.

Dean opened his door and got out. He needed some fresh air to think about what Castiel had said. All this time and he couldn't see what was in front of him, he had no clue they both had feelings for each other.

Castiel approached him and he finally took the courage to look at him. Every time he did that he was getting lost into them. If he could, he would stare at them forever. He loved how the green reminded him of his home and the freckles all over his face were the most beautiful thing he had seen in a human.

"So, you're saying that…you know", Dean said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"That I love you? Yes", Cas said and noticed how surprised Dean was. There was a light in his eyes, hope. Dean thought he was incapable of being loved and Castiel could see that.

Dean raised his hand slowly to touch his face. When his fingers felt his skin, calmness spread on his face. He had touched Castiel before when he thought he was dead, but this time was different. His hand moved to his hair and he made one step closer.

Castiel, without any warning, leaned in and kissed him. Dean's nervousness increased, sine he had never kissed a man before and he didn't know how to do it. He guessed it was the same as for women.

He grabbed him by his collar and placed small kisses to his cheeks, eyes, forehead and then on his neck. He paused for a few seconds to feel his warmth on his lips. He bit the edge of his ear and Castiel clenched his hands around the hunter's body.

"I love you, Cas", he whispered in his ear, eyes closed.


End file.
